Yashiro Isana
is a male teenager who attends Ashinaka High School and is accused of being the "evil" King, known to have attacked Tatara Totsuka. Appearance Yashiro is a male teenager of average height with messy white hair and orange eyes. He wears his school's uniform and is almost always seen holding his red parasol. Personality Yashiro is soft-spoken but very charismatic. He is very friendly and well-liked. In addition, he is quite respectful towards anyone he meets, even robots. He is also somewhat laid-back and happy-go-lucky. History Plot After getting rice for his lunch, Yashiro asks several of his classmates to share their lunch with him, to which they oblige. Afterwards, he goes across campus trying to get more people to share, even attempting to sneak food from the cafeteria.K Anime: Episode 1 Once his lunch is complete, Yashiro heads to the rooftop of one of the school's buildings to eat his lunch. A little pink cat accompanies him and also eats his meals. Yashiro lazily stretches his arms and says that Japan is a great place. He then takes a quick nap. After some time, he is abruptly woken up, and he asks the cat whether it heard anything. Yashiro then returns to class with the little cat. He notices that everyone is not studying and wonders why, only to learn that they're preparing for the school festival. Kukuri asks for someone to help run errands for the school council and Yashiro is chosen to do so. She attempts to send him a list through their PDAs, but Yashiro cannot find his, so she writes it down. Kukuri also tells him that he needs to find it otherwise he can't leave campus, but he tells her not to worry, taking the note with him. Yashiro finds a key to one of the doors inside campus and uses it to maneuver through security, rather than having to leave using a PDA. He then walks to the city on the bridge. While in the city, he manages to purchase the items from a local store. While walking out, however, Yashiro is suddenly attacked by a male teenager with a skateboard and a baseball bat, causing him to drop the items and try to run for his life. He runs across town, hopping onto people's vehicles, and even crosses through alleys to get away. He is soon cornered into an alley where a blonde man attacks him with unusual fireballs, which he conjured from the sparks on the cigarettes he's been smoking. Luckily, a long-haired teenager arrives and saves Yashiro from the mysterious people. The teenager takes Yashiro to the rooftop of another building just near the train station. Yashiro thanks the male and tries to go off on his way, but is prevented from doing so. The teenager introduces himself as Kuroh Yatogami and explains that he is the vassal of the Seventh King, Ichigen Miwa, and that he must also slay the "evil" King. Yashiro is confused by his words. He is even more confused when a video, depicting a man nearly identical to Yashiro, is shown across town through a network hijacking. Kuroh claims that the man in the video is Yashiro himself. Kuroh adds that under his master's orders, he will take Yashiro's life. Yashiro attempts to run away but is caught by Kuroh's Aura, suspending him in the air. A frightened Yashiro asks if Kuroh will actually kill an innocent man such as himself. He is then dropped but caught in Kuroh's arm. Yashiro continues arguing that he is actually innocent, though he is unable to convince the sword-wielding teenager.K Anime: Episode 2 Yashiro seemingly gives up hope resisting and says that Kuroh can do whatever he wants with him as long as he grants him a final request. He is freed from Kuroh's grasp and explains that he has an ill younger sister, who has been hospitalized for most of her life, and that should he die, she would be left without a family. Yashiro asks to write a letter to her so that she will know he's not actually a murderer. Kuroh allows him and then asks to see the letter. Once he does, Yashiro sets off a barrage of flash bombs, using the distraction to seemingly run away. Kuroh runs off after him, though it turns out that Yashiro had quickly disguised himself in an animal suit during the distraction. Remaining disguised, Yashiro walks around town, completely unaware of the fact that a bounty with his face on it has been sent throughout the city. While walking about, he spots Kuroh again, and quickly retreats. He heads to a rooftop and removes his disguise just before Kuroh and Misaki Yata, the same person who attacked him before, begin their fight. Yashiro tells Kuroh to meet him on the rooftop after he beats up Yata. However, he leaves before the fight ends. Yashiro returns to his school and sneaks back in the dormitories. He lies on his bed, completely exhausted, with the pink cat resting beside him. Yashiro speaks aloud wondering who the people who attacked him are, as well as how the video came into place. He mutters that it will be hassling and hears someone responding to him. Yashiro turns around to see the pink cat gone, and instead, a naked Human girl instead. Embarrassed, he jumps off his bed and asks who she is, only to be told that she is Neko. Yashiro picks up his jacket and tries handing it to Neko, but she refuses the piece of clothing. He then hears Kukuri shouting out for him outside and goes to look. Yashiro sees Kuroh next to her, surprising him. Using his Aura, Kuroh pulls himself up to Yashiro's dormitory. He draws his sword, attempting to kill him, but is distracted with Neko's nudity whilst before him. Neko takes this opportunity to run away with Yashiro. While running in the hallways outside his room, Yashiro throws his jacket on Neko, startling her. He then witnesses an abrupt change in the hallways; suddenly, Neko is further away from him. When she exits the building, it reverts back to normal, surprising him. Yashiro continues following Neko throughout the campus while additionally avoiding Kuroh, who still strives to kill him. The three-way chase continues for the rest of the day and well into the night, lasting until morning, which by then has left them completely exhausted. They stop in Yashiro's room where everyone begins to show signs of hunger. Yashiro suggests that they end their conflicts to have breakfast and proceeds to make some, though he is unable to figure out how to cook his meals, as well as trying to cook food that appeals to Neko's picky tastes. However, Kuroh ends up cooking for the three of them, and they have breakfast together. As the three continue to have their breakfast, Kuroh states that he will still kill him after they eat. Yashiro suddenly asks for a second serving of rice after Neko did, in an attempt to delay the inevitable. Kuroh serves him some rice saying that this will probably be his last meal anyway. Yashiro asks Kuroh exactly why the guys with the fire (Homura) are after him. Kuroh explains that Homura believes that he killed one of their members. Yashiro then asks why Kuroh is after him, since he isn't on Homura's side. Kuroh then explains that his master was the previous seventh king, and that he was ordered that should the next seventh king be evil, he should be killed. Yashiro however, just gets confused, and asks about the whole "king" business. Kuroh explains that they are very powerful people that control the balance of the world, it's just that common folk aren't aware of them. Each king apparently has their clansmen - the people who follow them. Yashiro comments that he thought it was actually the Prime Minister who is supposed to be the most powerful.K Anime: Episode 3 After eating, Kuroh brings up killing Yashiro again. Yashiro, however, begs him to reconsider. He reasons out that if he really was guilty, then he should have already escaped somewhere else to save himself, but he didn't. Kuroh starts to think about it, but demands who Neko is, for he thought she was a clansman under Yashiro. The truth is, even Yashiro doesn't know. All Neko says is she is Yashiro's cat. In any case, Yashiro still pleads, saying that his master said he should first get to know him first. Kuroh then brings out a recorder and tells Yashiro to press one of the many buttons it has. A voice from the recorder speaks, and Kuroh says that Yashiro just saved his own life. Powers & Abilities Equipment Japanese Parasol: Yashiro carries a red, Japanese style parasol with him at all times. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters